First mobile phones had one subscriber identity module (SIM). Since then the number of SIMs has increased. A present mobile phone may have dual or triple subscriber identity modules (SIM). Although a large number of SIMs brings many advantages, increasing number of SIMs also increases mechanical and designing problems how to arrange many SIMs in a thin and pocket sized device that is all the time carried with in variable and potentially in rough conditions. Hence, there is a need for a portable device capable of accepting a large number of SIMS.